TV time
by grungekitty
Summary: BluePhantom99 wanted to play the game. and if you have time to kill...by all means! anyways, SPRX, Nova and Chiro sit down and watch some TV, wit a cute Spova moment in there!


**BluePhantom99 wanted to play the game (Do I even need to say "my profile" anymore?)**

**so yeah...**

**she's cool BTW!**

**anyways...I guess her nick's Blue now...less she want's Phantom...or 99**

**ah I'm just killing time till she sends her list**

**...**

**I have pokemon nail art!**

**pokeballs on my fingers, and pikachu on my thumbs**

**all on a purple background**

**my magic nail polish!**

**"Let's talk" by Sinful Colors, I also have "Dream On" Which is even magic-y-er :/**

**anyways, it drys in a snap, 'specially "Dream On"**

**I was floored with how fast it dried! I WASN'T EVEN DONE PAINTING MY FIRST HAND!**

**oh hey! email! bet that's her list!**

**nope...Tauria XD**

**What is taking her so long? She said she already had her list written**

**ANOTHER EMAIL! -_- this better be her...**

**nope, TAURIA AGAIN! XD**

**ok, you're probably going to skip this now, cause you don't have to wait! you can just scroll down!**

**lucky jerk!**

**another email...still Tauria...**

**I'm just gonna stop making my author's note until she come back XD**

**...**

**finally!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS WATCHED "Ninjas Verses Medusa" WITHOUT ME!" Chiro yelled

"sorry, didn't know you wanted to see it" SPRX said

Chiro just pouted and sat on the couch next to Nova and SPRX, the only two there, watching the last scene or two of the movie.

A serious of explosions occurred, and two of the main characters made out. Then there was something with a different main character patching things over with his dad, and two more decide ding that they didn't hate each other anymore.

Chiro wished he'd seen the whole thing.

Next was a movie called "Mutant Cupcake II! It's Alive and HUGE!" and since they hadn't seen "Mutant Cupcake I" they changed the channel Right after a scene of someone on a chocolate bicycle.

they flipped to a commercial that had a talking fish selling pogo sticks and fake teeth.

the channel was changed again.

now it was some cartoon about a disco dancing leprechaun, in the episode they were on, he was trying to figure out what to do about 14 tons of rabbits that 17 men with 17 mustaches had given him.

The three watched the episode and the next one and laughed quite a bit.

then they changed the channel to a nature channel.

"This looks ok" Nova said

but she quickly learned how wrong that was.

she gagged when she found out that it was a documentary on pig hair and penguin poop.

"Changed it!" Nova yelled to SPRX, who had the remote

"alright! alright!" SPRX said, then he got an idea "but you had to come sit next to me!"

"Why!?" Nova yelled

"Cause someone has to keep an eye on me" SPRX winked

Nova glared.

Then an especially gross scene played.

"Alright!" She squeaked as she got up and moved next to him.

He beamed as he changed the channel yet again.

some documentary on mannequin heads was glanced at, then skipped over.

Then they came back to the movie channel and found that one was just starting.

"Alien Activity!"

"OH! I heard that this one's good!" SPRX said

"ok then" Nova said

but what Nova didn't know, was how a perfect plan had just laid itself out in front of SPRX.

He'd seen this movie many times before, and knew every twist and turn. He'd watched so many times so it wouldn't scare him, he knew that it was a scary movie, a _really_ scary movie. He was thankful that he had planed on watching it with Gibson after he build a tolerance, so he could scare Gibson, but still look tough, but this worked too, even better actually.

it wasn't long till Nova was getting tense, Chiro too, but that didn't matter too much, if the kid got too scared, Antauri'd deal with it. What mattered was Nova!

The best part was, That because SPRX knew what was coming next, he knew the perfect actions.

by the time the main character team had discovered the "Alien meatballs" Nova was curled up in SPRX's shoulder.

The scene played, the leading actor was in a room of bungee cords, holding a whip he got a few minutes ago. SPRX knew that the alien was going to jump out the second the purple bungee chord came into the shot.

So he got ready for Nova's jump.

"3...2...1" SPRX muttered silently

"RAWREEEEEEEAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR !"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGLASBEUAB AAABBHEEE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHH!"

out of the clip, SPRX got his other arm around Nova. He was just sad that the movie was about over.

The screen went black.

silence.

_**WHACK!**_

"OW! What was that for!?" SPRX said, rubbing his arm

"You said it was 'good'. _NOT __TRAUMATIC_!" Nova yelled

SPRX chuckled

"You weren't scared where you?" he teased

"NO! If it didn't scare you then...then...I WASN'T SCARED!" Nova yelled

SPRX just smiled

"Whatever" Nova said as she got up "I think that that's enough TV anyways!"

"sure you don't want to watch something else to calm down?" SPRX asked, remembering how he felt the first time he saw the movie.

"NO!...but...if _Chiro_ wants to put on the sunriders..." Nova said, covering her tracks poorly

"It's gonna take all of season 3 to calm me down!" Chiro said "Thanks for the nightmares SPRX!"

"Sorry kid" SPRX laughed

* * *

**moral: TV's bad for you!**

**o_O?**

**ok maybe not XD**

**anyways, there was my terrible story!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
